An Empty spark
by K T 129
Summary: Knockout doesn't take the news very well when he learns that his partner and friend died while out on a mission.


"_Where are you going?"_

"_Going to meet up with Dreadwing. We got orders from Megatron to take Airachnid out for good."_

"_It's about time he decided to get rid of that femme."_

"_Yeah, going to be great to finally offline her once and for all. I've been wanting to get back at her for a long time now."_

"_Well, I'm glad you'll finally get the chance then. Just keep an eye on her. We all know how tricky that one is."_

"_Don't worry. I'll be back in no time."_

"_See you soon, Breakdown."_

_...  
_

_Knockout was looking over his medical files while updating information on the data pad. Standing there, waiting for Breakdown to return. He heard the med bay door open behind him and gave a small smile as he turned to greet his friend "Welcome back Break-" Knockout stopped once he saw it wasn't Breakdown that had entered the med bay, but Dreadwing._

_He looked past the seeker, thinking that Breakdown would be behind him. Knockout soon realized, however, that he wasn't. He placed the data pad down on a nearby berth and looked up at Dreadwing "Where is Breakdown? Wasn't he suppose to be with you?"_

_Dreadwing looked to the red medic, his voice somber as he spoke "Breakdown is gone. He died in the field. I am sorry for your loss."_

_Knockout's eyes widened at the news. He could barely comprehend what he just heard and thought he was mistaken "What... did you say?"_

"_Breakdown is dead. His spark signal went offline and his body can't be found." Dreadwing turned and left the med bay after that._

_Knockout couldn't believe it. Breakdown was gone? No, impossible. There was no way that Breakdown was dead. He had to be alive._

_Knockout turned his back to the door and tried to comm his partner : Breakdown, are you there? Answer me.:_

_Silence._

_: Breakdown, if you can hear me answer me now.:_

_Still silence. There was nothing on the other end, not even static. Knockout knew this wasn't right as Breakdown would always answer him. He quickly went to the terminal and tried to locate Breakdown's spark signature. Nothing. Knockout couldn't deny it any longer. Breakdown was gone and he would never be coming back._

_Knockout balled his servos into tight fists. As a shaking took over him, he let out a yell and slammed his fist into the terminal keyboard; destroying it as the keyboard collapsed. Knockout stepped away from the terminal. Anger and sadness began to well up inside of him as he optics glowed a brighter red. He let out another furious yell as he slammed his fist into a wall._

_Knockout steadied himself on the wall as he made his way to the private quarters that he and Breakdown had shared. He locked the door behind himself and stood in the middle of the room as it shut. Slowly, Knockout's optics looked to the left side wall where Breakdown's berth was located. Knockout walked over and just looked at it. Lifting his servo, he traced his digits along the surface. It was cold._

_It felt almost unreal to him now. Breakdown had been by his side for eons, far longer than anyone else was during the war. Back on Cybertron, Knockout would sometimes see Breakdown from time to time; usually while passing each other in the hall ways or when Breakdown needed to come to the med bay for repairs. But the two never engaged in conversation. They rarely saw each other except for those few times and even then barely a word passed through them. Knockout didn't really care all that much. He doubted that he would get along with a mech like Breakdown anyways._

_It wasn't until the two were assigned to work together that they really started to interact with each other. At first, Knockout couldn't believe that Breakdown was assigned to be his assistant. There was no way that the former wrecker knew enough medical knowledge to be of any true help. And he was right. Breakdown barely knew anything except for the very basics when it came to medical work. It was an annoyance for the red medic having to teach someone almost everything in order to help around the med bay efficiently._

_Luckily Breakdown was a quick learner, being able to help with some of the more serious injuries within a few weeks. He still had a lot to learn when it came to the more advanced stuff but he would learn over time. Knockout just wanted to get him to the point where he would be of use._

_In return, Breakdown would spar with Knockout during any free time they had. Being a medic, Knockout wasn't in the field often. In fact he preferred to staying in the med bay rather then having to go out in the battle field and risk getting scratched, dented or worse. That wasn't to say he couldn't fight, Knockout was a good fighter in his own right and capable of defending himself when he needed to. However, his skills were in need of a touch up and Breakdown was able to help with that. It was that way for a while now, mainly helping each other to learn more medical or fighting skills. The longer they worked together the more they started to talk and hang out. Odd at first, considering how different Knockout and Breakdown were. But over time, the pair become close._

_Their partnership went from just being medic and assistant to friends. And since then they've always been together, protecting each other and more._

_Knockout sat down on the berth and gripped the edges so tight they threaten to imprint on the metal. His breath hitched as tears began to fall. It just wasn't possible. He didn't want to accept that Breakdown was gone. Knockout wanted to believe that it was some sort of mistake. That there was another reason on why his spark signal couldn't be located or why they couldn't find him. But Knockout couldn't come up with any other explanation, none that would make sense anyway._

_Pain and anger continue to build up inside of him until he let out a painful cry._

_...  
_

Dreadwing escorted Megatron into the med bay and lead him to the closet berth. The fight with the insecticon had caused some damage and medical assistance was needed right away.

Megatron laid back onto the berth, using his arms to sit himself up slightly as he took a quick sweep of the med bay. His brow furrowing when he noticed that Knockout wasn't in sight. "Knockout!" He yelled, his patience growing thin.

Knockout walked out of his personal quarters, barely any emotion on his face as he went straight to his leader. Without even asking he began to assess the damage and got to work on repairing them.

Dreadwing watched Knockout closely as the medic repaired their leader. It wasn't noticeable at first but by concentrating on Knockout's face he could tell the medic was troubled. Understandable, considering he just lost his partner. There were small moments where Knockout would reach behind him and was about to ask for a certain tool when the medic quickly caught his mistake before saying anything, turning around and getting the tool himself.

Knockout was silent during the whole procedure, solely concentrating on the repairs themselves. However, there were moments where he quickly glanced over to Dreadwing, showing a dark glint in his eyes before he went back to work. Not even Dreadwing caught these moments since they lasted for no longer than a second at most.

It didn't take too long until repairs were done. The damage wasn't too severe and as long as Megatron took it easy for the rest of the night and tomorrow he would be fine. Knockout informed his leader of such when he turned to clean his servos of some energon. That was the first time he had spoken since they entered. Megatron and Dreadwing left the med bay after that.

When the door shut Knockout dried his servos and went back into his personal quarters. He locked the door like he did before and surveyed the room. A few claw marks from his sharp digits can be seen on the walls. Several data pads were littered about on the floor, many of them broken into pieces from the sheer force of being thrown against the floor or against the walls. The screens of those that managed to survive Knockout's wrath were severely cracked and damaged; rendering them useless.

Several monitors were cracked or outright destroyed from being punched into. Glass, wires and chips littered around them and a few more terminals collapsed into themselves. In short only a few items survived Knockout's fury.

Knockout made his way over to Breakdown's berth and sat down, staring at the floor in thought. His expression hardened and his optics once again began to glow a brighter red. During the procedure he couldn't help but to glance over to Dreadwing. Hatred and anger forming in his processor as he look over the seeker. Dreadwing was there when the whole thing happened. He was there when Breakdown was killed. If Dreadwing had been able to protect Breakdown then perhaps his partner would still be alive and with him right now.

Knockout knew that Dreadwing wasn't fully to blame. In all honestly he was looking for someone else to blame since Airachnid was currently out of his reach. Of course, since Dreadwing's recent promotion, he couldn't be touched and Knockout would risk sever punishment if he so much as tried to lash out at the seeker. But that didn't stop him from being angry.

Knockout's real rage, however, was completely focused on the spider femme. It was her fault that Breakdown was gone. Knockout didn't think much of it at the time but he should have known Breakdown facing Airachnid on his own would have been a bad idea. She knew just the right buttons to push that would send Breakdown into a rage and while Dreadwing was there he wasn't much help. Normally Knockout would be the only one to truly calm Breakdown enough to think clearly. Perhaps... if he had been there?

No. Knockout shook his head from that thought. He couldn't start thinking about that possibility. Even if he had wanted to be there, he wouldn't have been able to go unless Megatron also ordered for him to go with them. But since that wasn't the case, he was forced to stay on the ship. Sure, perhaps if he had really wanted to he could have snuck off and joined them but that would mean facing punishment later on.

His thoughts once again return to Airachnid. How he hated that femme. She was arrogant, power hungry, conniving, deadly and all around cunning. A dangerous foe against both Autobots and Decepticons alike since she once again went rouge.

"She's going to pay," Knockout said in a low and dangerous tone. Yes, he was going to make her pay big time for what she did. Knockout brought out his buzz saw and turn it on; a sadistic smile came over his features as he watch the spinning blade. Oh yes, how he was going to make her pay for ever taking Breakdown away from him. Knockout might not have known the exact details of Breakdown's death but knowing Airachnid, she would have made it as painful as possible before giving the final blow.

And that's exactly what he was going to do. Make her death as painful and agonizing as possible. As soon as Knockout gets his servos on her and made sure she couldn't escape, he was going to have his own little fun. Revenge would be his.

He turned off the saw and changed it back to normal. He laid down on the berth and stared up at the ceiling. This was the first time that it truly hit him that he was alone. His partner and the only Con he ever thought of as a friend was gone. They had been through so much together and Breakdown was really the only one that Knockout could freely talk to. They were close. But all of that was over.

Knockout turned over on his side. More tears started to fall and anger built up inside once again. He wasn't going to rest until Airachnid was dead. He didn't care how long it took he was going to make her pay.

Knockout shut his eyes and went into a restless sleep.


End file.
